


Fire, wind and riftwalking

by JustantotherGabrielle



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, I saw a ship and I wrote a fic, I... have no excuse, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Sort Of, dont kill me, for Yoru, im so sorry i have never written a poly ship, it is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustantotherGabrielle/pseuds/JustantotherGabrielle
Summary: Jett likes Phoenix, Yoru likes Jett and Phoenix... Phoenix is confused and going to the gym probably wasn't the best solution to getting those two out of his head.
Relationships: Jett/Phoenix (VALORANT), Jett/Phoenix/Yoru (VALORANT), Phoenix/Yoru (VALORANT), Yoru/Jett (VALORANT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Fire, wind and riftwalking

Phoenix was getting frustrated. That new guy was so incredibly smug and annoying and it was getting on his nerves. And the fact that he had eyes only for Jett and the battle didn’t help either. It wasn’t as if Phoenix liked Jett. Not at all. But he knew she liked him and it made his ego boost every time and the thought of Jett getting together with Yoru was just… weirdly hurtful.

He groaned and dragged his hand across his face. They were just on a break, licking their wounds after the latest battle in the HQ so he had enough time to think. He didn’t like thinking too much about things so he got up, changed into something more comfortable, and grabbed the key from the gym he was given by Brimstone.

The halls were silent and as he walked past by the rooms of other agents, he could hear Breach snoring, some clacking of tools from Cypher’s room, and Reyna and Viper arguing in Reyna’s room. From then on he started to walk a bit faster because those two honestly terrified him and he didn’t want to be any near them while they were in a fight mode.

Sure, it was super useful in battle but now… No, Phoenix really didn’t want to get in their way.

He arrived at the gym shortly after and when he reached with the key in his hand towards the door, he stopped. He could hear the sounds of somebody already working out from the inside.

That made him question his choice. He really wasn’t in a mood to see either Jett or Yoru or to receive any life lessons from Brimstone and nobody else wasn’t going to the gym. It could still be Raze, he realized but with his luck, it won’t.

He shook his head. He was acting like a jealous teenager. He took a deep breath and opened the door, casting a glance towards the spot from where the sounds were coming. It was Yoru (of course), running on the treadmill with headphones in. At least he won’t notice him that soon.

Phoenix walked across the room towards the empty spot and started to stretch. Yoru hasn’t stopped through the whole time he did so, which was only good because Phoenix somehow couldn’t help peeking at the blue-haired guy. Because sure, he was a pain in the ass but Phoenix also had eyes and a dumb heart.

And the fact that Phoenix’s type was someone who would annoy the shit out of him didn’t help either.

No, he told himself, I said I will exercise to clear my head. I have to stop thinking about him.

And with that, he walked towards the punching bag. He got so focused on it that he didn’t even notice that Yoru has already stopped the treadmill and was currently watching him with a very interested look on his face.

Only when he coughed loudly he snapped back to reality.

“Damn, I didn’t know you had that much strength in you,” Yoru commented, a smirk playing on his lips.

Phoenix blinked quickly and for once found himself lost for words. Yoru got to him unprepared and he never knew how to act around him in general so now he must have looked like a fish pulled out from the water.

“Hey, I’m trying to insult you I would like a reaction,” Yoru said when Phoenix still wasn’t saying anything.

“Yeah cool, try harder maybe,” Phoenix responded absentmindedly while walking to get his water bottle. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and didn’t even realize that he had just delivered the perfect comeback.

“Ouch, okay then,” Yoru chuckled.

Phoenix raised his eyebrows at him while gulping down half of his water bottle. “Are you finished with annoying me? Can I get back to working out?”

Yoru shrugged. “I don’t know. I am never finished with my bullshit.”

Phoenix snorted and shook his head. “Good to know. Neither am I.”

“Oh yeah, I noticed,” Yoru nodded towards him, the smug smile on his smile only growing. He folded his arms on his chest, waiting for a reply.

“Did you?” A mischievous glint flickered in his eyes as he walked closer towards the rift-walker. “You must be spending a lot of time watching me then.”

It was time for Yoru to be speechless. Phoenix smiled, celebrating his victory. Phoenix did another step closer to him, getting in his face.

Yoru frowned and pushed him away. “You’re an idiot.”

“Admit it, you like it.” Phoenix knew he was poking the snake at that moment but he couldn’t help himself. With Yoru, all his common sense left him.

Yoru squinted at him, the anger visible in every one of his moves and when he started getting closer to Phoenix again, he was honestly considering just running away from the gym and trying to forget the whole encounter because Phoenix was sure that he will get killed or something much worse. Yoru grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer. “I hate you,” he said, the words full of poison. And then, before Phoenix could even realize what was happening, he kissed him.

It was short, just a touch of lips but even that made Phoenix feel dizzy. Yoru let go off of him and stepped away, not meeting his eyes. Phoenix could feel the insecurity even though it was surprising to see someone as confident as Yoru like that.

“Yoru?” Phoenix broke the silence but that made the other guy only step away further. And realizing that he wouldn’t be able to ever put what he was feeling into words, he did the only logical thing he could. He expressed his feelings through action.

He leaned closer to Yoru, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him closer. And then, when they were finally close again, he kissed him too.

They stood there like that, not saying anything, just slowly enjoying each other’s touch, not wanting to break the moment. But the moment had to be broken eventually.

“I thought you liked Jett,” Phoenix was the first one to speak up.

Yoru snorted in a way that implied that he thinks that what Phoenix just said made no sense. But before he could say something to explain, the door squeaked, and inside the gym peaked the white-haired head of Jett, who let out a gasp when she saw them being so close.

All three of them froze in place. And then a lot of things happened at once. Yoru jumped away from Phoenix, Jett’s head disappeared from the door and Phoenix almost broke his leg when sprinting to get to her.

He found her walking at a brisk pace towards the kitchen with head held high and blinking furiously.

“Jett! Wind girl! C’mon, wait up!” He called after her, completely out of breath.

She stopped at the call, still looking straight in front of her, not turning to look at Phoenix.

He ran closer to stand in front of her but when he looked into her face he noticed how her eyes were getting redder. “Hey, wind girl, don’t cry. I swear I’ll explain, just… let’s not… talk about this here, okay?”

She folded her arms and looked up towards him, eyebrows furrowed. “Oh really? And why don’t you want to talk about it here, huh?”

“Because it’s complicated!” He threw up his hands in the air. “A lot. And I don’t want the whole protocol to hear me trying to explain it and I also think that Yoru should be there too.”

Jett huffed but obediently turned around and started walking back towards the gym. Phoenix exhaled and followed her.

Once they get back and Phoenix closed the door, he started rambling because the other two didn’t look as if they wanted to start. “Look so, I know that Yoru likes Jett. And Jett likes me if I’m not mistaken. And I… kind of like you both and oh lord, okay, yeah, I like you both and honestly have no clue how you two feel so it would be nice if you just… told me y’know,” he finished, out of breath. Yoru was expressionless and Jett… she only raised one of her eyebrows and folded her arms again.

Phoenix hoped either of them would just say something but the silence was stretching painfully.

But eventually, Yoru saved him. “Phoenix is right. I do admire you, Jett and I suppose I do carry some feelings for you.” He gulped. “For both of you actually.”

Jett looked at both of them and then chuckled. “Well, this is nice. ‘Cause I like both of you too and I felt kinda… excluded, y’know?”

“Sorry,” Phoenix scratched the back of his head. “We didn’t mean to.”

“Apology accepted. And now come here you two. I want a kiss too.”

“Of course,” Phoenix smirked, pulled her closer and his smile only grew when he felt the touch of the rift-walker. Because the best way to solve a love triangle is dating both people at once.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no excuse. My friend suggested that Yoru sounds like he has a crush on Jett and his and Phoenix's dynamic was just so good to ignore. And I didn't see any fics on the three of them so I decided I will make one
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, kudos and comments are very appreciated <3


End file.
